Greggario-1
The capital world of the Greggarian system, this monument to the ego of the Rogue Trader in question serves as an exemplar of industry and mercantilism within the Ixaniad sector. Benefiting from the careful political maneuvering of its Rogue Trader ruler, the world is possessed of technology and repute beyond that of its rivals in the ongoing Ixaniad dynastic conflicts. On its open market anything and everything can be found and purchased while the local troops have access to the most advanced weapons, armor, and equipment Greggario's money can buy. History The Ixaniad Sector is steeped in violence and conflict and each world plagued by strife, xenos raiders, and chaotic incursion. The first rulers of the world thousands of years ago came to the sector seeking conquest, power, and land; of which they found plenty. In the dense cluster of worlds which make up the sectors surrounding the Calyxian Expanse, the competing early families came into conflict with each other regularly and the descendants and descendants' descendants maintained this enmity. Over the ages numerous ascendant rulers of the worlds in the system have toppled each other, made war on each other, and claimed descent from the great early families. The inhabitable worlds in the sector changing hands numerous times within generations, displacing whole populations into the Merates clusters which bordered into the Calyx Expanse. Greggario-1 is no different and no exception and over the eons the world has played host to military garrisons, fantastic and expansive political intrigue, and periods of isolation as other worlds were fought over. Beneath the pristine white rolling vistas lie the scars of war and conflict and atop the soaring cliffs lie missile silo's overlooking deep ravines. Sometime in the middling part of the 41st millennium, the Rogue Trader known only as Greggario, first of his name, rose to power. Fragmentary records put the start of his conquest as either one from within or a brutal external domination. All that is known is that Greggario took advantage of a lull in the ongoing conflicts and toppled the planetary governor, and that when the Imperial Tithe was due he handed over his debt with a smile on his face and the weight of a stellar domain behind his negotiations. Status in the 42nd Millenium As the clock ticks into the next millenia, Greggario-1 finds itself in dire straits. As the warp boils into the material world and the galaxy threatens to come apart at the seams, equal parts danger and opportunity present itself. Alien raiders besiege the system and world and chaotic threats scratch at the border pickets at the edge of the system. These inconvenient dangers are kept well concealed from the world's patrons, of course, and planetary gun batteries and private orbital militias do well to keep the riff raff and/or daemons away. Planetary Overview The world of Greggario-1 was colonized some thousands of years ago amidst the initial expansion into the Ixaniad sector by mankind as humanity sought to expand its territories in the eons following the Great Crusade. Fragmentary records exist that the planet has existed under numerous names in the past, which are suppressed by each new ruler in turn. The world itself is a chilly yet incredibly picturesque snowscape, possessed of sweeping vistas, rolling glaciers, and dotted with volcanic hotspots which drift down into strangely warm beaches made so by climate engines and chilly grasslands. Development on new arcologies, mercantile districts and bases is ongoing as the whims of its ruler change and adjust. Strangely enough for its size at three times the size of Terra and almost twice the orbital distance, the planet moves at a breakneck clip, orbiting once every 30 terran days and rotating once every three hours, making landing on the planet an irksome endeavor outside of the carefully calibrated orbital stations, much to the chagrin of new customers and ambitious salesmen seeking to make their fortune. The world is divided up into three main sections based on the geography of the world, with Greggario's palace dominating the northern continent; the crystal lands, the Mall of Greggario, and the Barracks, all stitched together with a meticulously maintained transport and rail network to ensure the smooth flow of goods, people, and material on and off planet. Surrounding those three main areas are scores upon scores of private holdings for the wealthy elite. All across the crisp and chilly world lie mansions, palaces, and sprawling estates of those Imperial nobles Greggario so seeks to attract and the world is a popular vacation spot of leisure for those of high enough blood and coin to afford it. Due to the ongoing Dynasty Conflicts of Ixaniad, the world is militarized to an almost excessive degree for one of its size and status. Though kept from the sight of the civilian population and the suspicious eye of the nobility, the ruler of the world keeps a firm grip on his holdings and Greggario is not to be taken lightly. Despite the lavish and foppish parties thrown near constantly and the seemingly careless disposition of the man, the world is a powerhouse of military reserve and dissenters and troublemakers upon the world, noble or otherwise, have been known to vanish mysteriously by agents of the Rogue Trader in question. In his maneuvering, Greggario has secured his position through carefully plotted alliances with the Hephaestian Mechanicum and carefully cultivated relationships with key inquisitors of the Ixaniad Conclave while enticing the Space Marine chapter the Knights of Steel to his world, offering high grade recruits, serfs, and ships in exchange for protection. As such it is not uncommon for the people of the world to mix with the esoteric machine-men of the Cult Mechanicus or perhaps much more rarely, a glimpse of one of the Emperor's Angels. Industrial and Military Power On the surface, Greggario-1 seems like a frosted pleasure world, but beneath the icy surface lie hundreds of thousands of kilometers worth of subterranean facilities which house the armaments, defensive batteries, personal stations, and the myriad of administratum scriptorums required to keep everything moving. The planet is primarily an importer of goods and is intricately tied into the fortunes of House Greggario and as such does not produce much of industrial note outside of specialized luxury goods but rather deals in trade and acquisition and sale. The military power this money brings is considerable and the alliances of mutual benefit forged with the Machine Cult have seen the defensive power of the world raise by magnitudes. All across the planet are thousands and thousands of anti-orbital missile silo's which coordinate with orbital defense platforms capable of harming battleships. Mechanicum forged defense lasers stud the tops of the mountain ranges and support the small yet highly capable system defense fleet. Like all things upon the world, the defense force is of average size, but exceedingly well equipped in armament. Each soldier looks equal parts gaudy and equal parts deadly, as Greggario lavishes his loyal men with ever more gem encrusted and purple armor. By his pact with Hephaestia, Greggario maintains a highly capable and well armed armored force, with his most secretive and protected subterranean foundries having license to produce limited quantities of Baneblades under the watchful optics of the tech priests. The soldiers upon the world are loyal to Greggario not just for money, but for the promise of a better life. Each soldier in his force is promised a healthy pension and housing upon the world itself so that the family of the soldier might live in care for perpetuity. Those that survive their tours of duty are lauded as hero's and live the life many Imperial Citizens can only dream of having elsewhere in the galaxy. In support of the military power of Greggario march the unyielding machine-men of the Mechanicum, bound together through pact and trade convenience initially, over the course of the Lightless century the Rogue Trader which rules the world and the Forge World found themselves engaged in mutual defense and providing for each other as warp storms isolated them on the wrong side of the Cicatrix Maledictum rift. Battle automata of the Legio Cybernetica, the war-savants of the Myrmidon Secutori, and the Enginseers of Greggario's fine tuned mercantile and industrial machine stride to battle alongside the well paid men of Greggario upon his request and march forth from their Forge Moon in orbit about the planet proper. Moons Of equal import compared to the planet itself are the orbital bodies; twelve moons orbit the world, each one of them the size of lesser planets by themselves which orbit in a perplexing intersecting pattern. Filled with resources and expansion opportunities, Greggario makes mostly good use of these bodies. Vashoth, Creelea, Pespyria Three worlds which orbit near each other and are almost entirely undeveloped. These 'Safari Worlds' as Greggario refers to them as are formally designated as mining worlds by the Adeptus Terra. Covered in xenos super-flora resembling planet-wide rain-forests, it is theorized that these worlds were geoformed by humanity at some point in the past and seeded with life identically. Each planet is filled with unevenly distributed deposits of rare earth elements and nigh unique supplies of Aurian Metal, the basis for Auric Alloy, that which makes up the gleaming warplate of the Custodian Guard and the Emperor's Armor itself to which the Adeptus Terra will pay exorbitant prices for. The native humanoid xenos primitives occasionally try to disrupt the mining sites, as in their primative ways, worship the metal for its properties of energy absorbtion and shock resistance, seeing it as the provinence of their god. Greggario enjoys hunting them. Pespyria, in particular, is home to 'test animals' picked up by Gregario from the Mechanicum; Cyber-Hybrid Carnivora Dinosaurs. After the famous Imperial Explorer, Davidio Livingstonius crash landed on the planet along with his 5 identical brothers, a raiding party of from the Kabal of (nicks kabal) arrived to capture the brothers to add to their arena collection, but ran into an interception team of Deathwatch Space Marines from Watch-Fortress Rannoch. Everybody died except the Archon, Lavernius Vex, and three dark eldar Kabalites. They are presently trapped on the moon and a huge bounty is on their head, leading hunters from all over the sector to come and try their hand. And die. Hacharia and Hocharia A pair of hive moons which make up the second and third class of Greggario-1's rigid social strata. Those Imperial citizens seeking to improve their fortunes inevitably gravitate toward the epicenters of wealth. WIthout wealth to invest however, these unfortunates and undesirables find themselves herded unto Hacharia. Hacharia is a hive world like any other in the Imperium; home to the poor unfortunates who lose their money trying to get to Greggario-1 or those working off their loan debts to the Rogue Trader's 'Finance Improvement' organizations. Business thrives here as well, based on manufacturing weapons and wargear for Greggario's armies, and uncounted levels of desirable goods for shoppers to the planet, and built on the backs of those slaves and indentured laborers trapped upon the world. The more fortunate peoples who manage to recover their wealth are permitted to purchase transit to Hocharia, where the middle class live with a much greater standard of living and technology. Aphrodice The forge moon of Aphrodice is an outpost of the Hephaestian Mechanicum within the Greggarian system responsible for the manufacturing of the goods and materials utilized by the Rogue Trader. The industrial center of the system, the forge fanes upon the world are heavily built up and covered in refineries and processing centers which turn the great mineral wealth brought in by Greggario's mercantile fleets into a nigh limitless supply of Imperial goods to be sold on the planetary markets ranging from beautiful works of artificer art and sculpture to farming equipment and specialized voidship components. Much of the wealth goes toward the endeavors of Greggario, but 10% of his inbound material and wealth is taken as tithe for the services of the Mechanicum. Much of the forge's time goes towards custom commission projects for Rogue Trader Greggario which range from incredibly shrewd and well designed to utterly ridiculous. Thousands of these endeavors are going on at any one time such as unique prows for voidships, new defensive systems, custom crafted pistols, and new and interesting master-crafted toiletries. Based in this moon is a small Tahgmata detachment as well as a Skitarii Cohort. An orbital construction yard hangs above it, capable of producing cruiser-grade ships at a respectable rate. Dediction A shrine moon constructed long ago by a previous ruler of the planet in a bid to appease the Adeptus Ministorum when the Imperial Forces swept through the sector during the Angevin Crusade. The shrine world is covered in temples and dedications to the Emperor of Mankind. The world is filled with refugees and pilgrims since the Lightless Century and the descendants of those who fled the expanding eye seeking shelter from the storms. Much of the world is dedicated to cemetaries for fallen soldiers who earned Greggario's favour. Around this moon orbits an even smaller yet airless moon where a garrisoned Shrine-Fortress stands, ready for a covenant of sisters of battle to return to it. Riza Named for some world Greggario once saw in an ancient holovid, this tropical pleasure moon is a virtual paradise. Geoformed and maintained by the powers of the Mechanicum, the moon is tailored to the exact specifications and desires of the Rogue Trader. Covered in beachside resorts, exploratory enviorns, and filled with every conceivable hedonistic desire the ruler can think of, this is a highly desired destination for Imperial Nobles across the galaxy. Destea A feral world that has long been subject to the whims of the planets rulers. Formerly used as a source of indentured manpower by previous planetary governors, Greggario has ceased this practice and left it as an enticing recruitment ground for Space Marines. Greggario often will take vicious mega-fauna from the other moons and drop them en mass unto Destea, providing a constant source of both amusement for him as the peoples try to take them down and as tests for the Knights of Steel Space Marines to observe. Nuscuna This once ++REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION++ world was built up and developed by ++REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION++ and further done so by Greggario. Formerly holding a sizable population and developing industrial base, Nuscuna ++REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION++ after a ''++REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION++ ''was discovered on the small orbiting sub-moon of the moon which spread its influence below. The dwindling populace has mostly died in its isolation. Erde and Eorth Developing worlds built on the ruins of the former colonies and possessed of great mineral wealth. The world serves as a 'project' of sorts for Rogue Trader Greggario. He has given the two colony moons different directives and different technological bases to start with. These two worlds are of also casual interest to the tech priest researchers who seek to better understand the optimal ways to produce a colony that will not fail. Category:Ixaniad Sector Category:Planets